The present invention relates to a combined sliding and pivot window assembly, and more particularly to a window structure that includes pivot mechanisms for a plurality of sashes to be pivotally opened and stay at any desired position relative to sash support frames holding the windows, and combined sliding and locking mechanisms for the sash support frames to slide on rails when the windows are pivotally closed, or to be locked on rails when the windows are pivotally opened, and elastic two-end locking mechanisms for locking the windows at upper and lower ends to the sash support frames simply by laterally shifting an external adjusting key of the locking mechanism. According to the present invention, each of the sash support frames is a substantially C-shaped member, whereby when all the sash support frames are pushed to one side of an outer window frame in which the sash support frames are slidably mounted, all the sashes in the sash support frames could be pivotally open at the same time.
Most window structures in the early stage are either a sliding window that includes sashes slidably mounted on rails in an outer window frame, or a pivot window that includes sashes connected at one side to an outer window frame through pivotal shafts so that the sashes may be pivotally opened or closed. Problems with the sliding window include that when the sashes thereof are slid opened, the sashes overlap to occupy and block about one half of the window space, and that it is uneasy to clean outer side of the window. And, a problem with the pivot window is that the sashes are pivotally connected to fixed positions on the window frame and will sometimes block the sight of people. To solve these problems, there are combined sliding and pivot window structures developed in recent years through different technical means and structural designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,201 entitled "Sliding pivoting Window" allowed in 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,597 entitled "Sliding Window Construction Having pivotal Characteristic to Facilitate Cleaning both Sides of The Window" allowed in 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,455 entitled "Sliding Window Construction" allowed in 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,739 entitled "Stabilized pivotable Window" allowed in 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,168 entitled "Sliding and pivotal Window" allowed in 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,307 entitled "Tilt-sliding Mechanism for A Window or Door" allowed in 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,657 entitled "Locking Slide for Tilt-out Window Balance System" allowed in 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,544 entitled "Window Assembly" allowed in 1991; European patent Application publication Nos. 0222092, 0223068, 0297202B1, 0312738B1, and 0507592A1; and PCT Patent International Publication No. WO94/05881 entitled "A Window, A Door or The Like and in particular A Slide Mounting provided for Same"; all disclose window pivoting and sliding structures.
There is also disclosed by Singapore's Sunday Times on Mar. 14, 1999 a combined sliding and pivot window assembly designed by Mr. Derrick Lee who is awarded a Tan Kah Kee Young Inventor's Silver Award in the Open Category for this design. This type of combined sliding and pivot window assembly is used in most Singapore's Housing Development Board flats. In this type of window assembly, sashes thereof are on the one hand slidable on rails, and on the other hand pivotally openable through an arm system connecting the sashes to the rails. Two major disadvantages are found in this type of combined sliding and pivot window assembly. A first one of the disadvantages is the pivotally opened sashes are still slidable on the rails under strong wind and would very possibly collide with one another and break. Another disadvantage is, when all the sashes are slid to one side of the outer window frame, the arm system of one sash would obstruct the pivotal open of another adjacent sash. Moreover, none of the above-mentioned conventional window assemblies allow all the sash support frames mounted within one outer window frame to be pushed to one side of the outer window frame and then be pivotally opened at the same time.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved combined sliding and pivot window assembly to eliminate the disadvantages existing in the conventional combined sliding and pivot window assemblies.